Data storage devices can employ various forms of magnetic media, such as rotating magnetic disks in Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) and moving magnetic tapes in tape drives. In an HDD, for example, data is written to a disk using a write coil element or write head on a slider that generates a high localized magnetic field which aligns magnetic domains within the disk in one of two directions. In some cases, the magnetization direction is up or down relative to the plane of the disk (i.e., Perpendicular Magnetic Recording (PMR)). In other cases, the magnetization direction is within the plane of the disk. Data may then be read with a Magneto-Resistance (MR) read element or read head. The write and read heads are typically integrated within a single assembly or slider.
As part of the manufacturing process of a slider, the electrical and magnetic performance of the fabricated slider where the heads reside is measured with a quasi-static (“quasi”) tester. Conventionally, testing is done on one or two sliders at a time. For newer technology sliders with more elements, such as sliders used to support Two-Dimensional Magnetic Recording (TDMR) or various energy-assisted recording technology, such as Heat Assisted Magnetic Recording (HAMR) or Microwave Assisted Magnetic Recording (MAMR), the slider test time is slower due to the need to test additional elements of each slider. In the future, it is projected that the volume of components for sliders will dynamically increase, resulting in additional tester capacity required to meet volume needs. The costs can be significant to support this increased need for testing capacity, including building space and capital for purchase of additional testing equipment.